Derniers mots
by Cybelia
Summary: Se passe quelques mois après la fin du tome 5. Fic sous POV de Remus Lupin. Slash RLSB.


Derniers mots 

Qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? Je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il faut que je reparte avant que Harry ne me voie. Il ne faudrait pas que je l'alarme inutilement. J'esquisse un pas pour quitter le trottoir devant le 4 Privet Drive, lorsqu'un mouvement à une fenêtre du premier attire mon attention. Mon regard croise celui de Harry. Il a l'air à la fois surpris et heureux de me voir. Il disparaît rapidement de la fenêtre et, quelques secondes plus tard, il sort de la maison. Alors qu'il s'avance vers moi, je sens son inquiétude. Je lui lance en souriant :  
— Bonsoir, Harry !  
— Bonsoir, Professeur Lupin… Que se passe t'il ?  
— Rien de spécial…  
Me voilà embarrassé tout à coup. J'hésite à lui exposer la raison de ma visite nocturne. Je ne veux pas raviver des mauvais souvenirs mais il semble lire dans mes pensées.  
— Ca a un rapport avec Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?  
J'élude sa question :  
— On marche un peu ?  
Il accepte d'un hochement de tête. Nous faisons quelques pas en silence dans les rues désertes à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Je sens une vague de tristesse monter à nouveau en moi, me faisant presque suffoquer. Harry se tourne vers moi, inquiet.  
— Vous allez bien ?  
— Non…  
Il faut que je lui dise… Je suis venu pour ça, mais maintenant, j'appréhende sa réaction. Je lève les yeux vers la lune croissante. Plus que trois jours avant qu'elle ne soit pleine. Je soupire et me décide enfin à parler :  
— Oui, c'est au sujet de Sirius…  
Harry ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite que je n'arrive pas à prononcer. Enfin, je prends mon courage à deux mains et souffle :  
— Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à propos de Sirius et de moi…  
— Je suis déjà au courant, m'interrompt-il.  
Je le regarde, à la fois surpris, effrayé et soulagé. Je ne peux prononcer qu'un seul mot :  
— Comment ?  
Harry me lance un sourire gêné et, malgré l'obscurité qui nous enveloppe, je remarque qu'il a rougi.  
— Je… je vous ai vus sans le faire exprès…  
— Tu nous as vus ?  
— Oui… Square Grimmaud… Pendant les vacances de Noël… Un soir, j'avais oublié un livre de cours dans la cuisine. J'y suis redescendu et je vous ai vus vous embrasser…  
— Oh !  
Je suis tellement surpris que je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire.  
— Je me suis dépêché de partir… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
— Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?  
— Non, pas même Hermione ou Ron. Cela ne les regarde pas. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs…  
— Qu'est-ce que… tu en as pensé ?  
Ma voix tremble. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise.  
— Au début, j'ai été surpris… et après, je me suis dit que c'était logique…  
— Logique ?  
Décidément, je vais de surprises en surprises ce soir !  
— Vous étiez amis depuis longtemps… Sirius était l'une des rares personnes sur Terre à connaître votre secret… et j'avais remarqué qu'un lien très fort vous unissait… bien avant de vous avoir vus ce soir-là…  
— Ah !  
Mon pauvre Remus, tu manques de vocabulaire ce soir ! Je me ressaisis.  
— Puisque tu sais… cela te sera plus facile de comprendre la suite…  
Je me laisse tomber sur un muret proche, épuisé. Le mal qui me ronge se fait si présent que je redoute un instant de n'avoir pas le temps… mais, je me reprends ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir ! Harry a vraiment l'air inquiet pour moi.  
— Vous êtes malade ?  
— Oui…  
Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'ajoute :  
— Et malheureusement, il n'existe aucun remède…  
— Qu'avez-vous ? M'interroge Harry, incrédule.  
— Il faut que tu saches que les loups-garous, comme les loups, s'accouplent pour la vie avec le même partenaire… Sauf que chez ceux de mon espèce, la mort du partenaire finit toujours par entraîner celle du lycanthrope, à plus ou moins brève échéance…  
— Non !  
Durant mes explications, j'avais gardé les yeux fixés sur le sol. En entendant le cri de Harry, je lève la tête. Il se tient là, assis à côté de moi, les poings serrés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'en suis bouleversé. Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée !  
— Je ne veux pas vous perdre !  
Sa tristesse déchire le peu de mon cœur qui était resté intact après la mort de Sirius. Mon Sirius… Mon amour…  
— Je n'aurais pas dû venir…  
Je sens les larmes monter en moi, mais je réussis à les retenir.  
— Le Professeur Dumbledore peut sûrement vous sauver ! Il existe une solution ! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner vous aussi !  
L'indignation de Harry me réconforte un peu. Il y a au moins une personne sur Terre à qui je manquerai !  
— Il n'y a rien à faire, Harry… Je suis condamné…  
— Non !  
Il se jète dans mes bras en pleurant de plus belle. Et soudain, je comprends qu'il ne pleure pas uniquement à cause de ma future disparition. Il pleure enfin la mort de Sirius. Je le serre fort dans mes bras en me disant que ce sera sûrement la dernière fois. Je le sens… la prochaine pleine lune me sera fatale… Je ne veux pas que Harry souffre par ma faute, mais je devais lui dire… qu'il puisse comprendre… Et je devais le revoir une dernière fois… pour lui dire "adieu"… Je le repousse doucement. Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche.  
— C'est un adieu, n'est-ce pas ? murmure t'il, la voix brisée.  
Il est vraiment très intelligent ! Comme ses parents… Je croise son regard, répondant dans un souffle :  
— Oui…  
Je vois qu'il fait un gros effort pour contenir ses larmes. Je me lève et repars en direction de la maison des Dursley. Il me suit sans un mot. Lorsque nous arrivons devant le portail du jardin, je me tourne vers Harry et lui propose, voulant le soulager :  
— Je peux effacer cette conversation de ta mémoire, si tu le souhaites…  
— Non ! Je veux me souvenir… même si j'ai mal…  
Il est très courageux ! Un vrai Gryffondor ! Je lui souris.  
— Tu devrais rentrer.  
Il ne bouge pas, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Je dois faire le premier geste. Je souffle :  
— Je vais y aller.  
Je le serre contre moi, puis le relâche. Je lui fais un dernier sourire.  
— Prends soin de toi, Harry… Adieu !  
Il me regarde, les yeux embués de larmes.  
— Adieu, Remus…  
Et fonce vers la maison sans se retourner.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il se morfond sur son lit, Harry reçoit un hibou de Dumbledore lui annonçant la mort de Remus Lupin la nuit précédente. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il brûle la lettre en murmurant :  
— Vous êtes enfin réunis pour l'éternité…

**Fin**


End file.
